The Griefer's Revenge
by weathery
Summary: It has been one year since the war with the giants, and peace has returned to the land; or has it? Percy accidentally sets off a new enemy long corrupted by banishment to Tartarus. Can Percy, Annabeth, and August the Alchemist stop Griefer before he can burn down all Western Civilization? or will the Griefer succeed in the goal he's been after for over three centuries? Plz Review!
1. Epolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HO, or any of the characters except for Griefer and August. I have not yet read the third and fourth books in the HO series, so do not comment about characters/events I have left out (I also don't want you to spoil the series for me.)  
**

_Prologue  
_

Percy and Annabeth tiptoed into the gloomy room and cautiously glanced around. It was just like all the other rooms in Tartarus: dark, sad, and reeking of death. There were bones scattered across the floor, and skulls that were frozen in a look of fear. _There must have been a battle here, _Thought Percy, as he noticed for the first time the vast amount of gold and treasures in the room. There was diamonds, emeralds, rubies, gold, jewelry, and even a few pieces of equipment. But out of all this, only one thing caught Percy's eye. He went over to it and examined it while Annabeth foraged for supplies. It was a small necklace, which consisted of diamonds going down the side of the necklace, and a beautiful grey snake at the end of it. The snake was coiled up, with it's mouth open, ready to strike, and was very detailed. Percy saw little, intracet scales carved in the necklace, and even saw minute fangs in the snake's mouth. Percy glanced over his shoulder at Annabeth, then looked back at the necklace. She would look nice with it on. After another quick glance at Annabeth to make sure she wasn't looking, Percy quietly put the necklace in his pocket.

"Percy," said Annabeth with a scared voice,"can we go now? This room gives me the creeps."

"O.K, Annabeth," answered Percy, and smiled to himself. He then trotted after her ready to face any danger that might come their way. Unbeknownst to the two demigods, however, was the shadowy figure perched on a ledge up near the ceiling.

"That's right, Percy," it sniggered when they were just out of earshot, "help me rise again so I can burn your precious camp to the ground. And the best part is, it's going to happen. And you will be powerless to stop me." Percy and Annabeth we're even farther now, so Griefer could raise his voice a little. "We shall meet again, Perseus Jackson! And until that day, your life shall be yours. But when that beloved day comes, you shall die along side all of your friends. Thus is the fate of the hero!" Griefer said, and glided off to follow the two Half-Bloods.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**One year later**

_Beep, beep, beep_ went Percy's alarm clock, signifying 8:00. "Five more minutes," mumbled Percy groggily, as he turned away from the noise. The noise grew louder. Percy responded with pulling the pillow over his head. He was just about to doze off again, when the alarm gave a loud, **_BEEEEEEP, BEEEEP,_ _BEEEEP_.** Percy yelped and jerked out of bed, wide sat there for a moment, wondering what day it was.

"Birthday," Mumbled Percy, as he started to change into his Camp t-shirt and jeans. As he was heading out the door, he saw a picture of Annabeth. He stopped and stared at it for a bit. He was getting somewhere on what day it was.

"Birthday," mumbled Percy, as he put down the picture and walked out the cabin door. Immediately upon leaving the cabin, the press overwhelmed Percy. Hundreds of reporters, who had been waiting outside the cabin since the time he fell asleep the day before, started enthusiastically asking him questions and scribbling things down on their notepads. Meanwhile, the many photographers snapped pictures so fast, it made Leo's morse code look like snail speed. Percy groaned with frustration, and trudged off to breakfast. The mob of photographers and reporters followed him like gnats do to a horse. There was a time when Percy didn't get all the press to himself. At first, they bothered Jason as well.

Percy stopped by Jason's grave. It was made of gold, and had words engraved in greek on it. They read:

**Here lies Jason, son of Zeus and a hero to us all.**

_Gee, thanks Jason, _Thought Percy. _Did you really have to die and have all the press bother me?_

After the giant war, the demigods in Camp Jupiter got mad at Jason for siding the Greeks. They had been mad at Percy as well, but had been even angrier at Jason, because, while Percy had been at Camp Half-Blood all his life, Jason had been there for only a little while. Eventually, this anger snapped, and an unknown person assassinated Jason at dinner. On top of that, the camp refused to accept his body, and the greek demigods buried him in Camp Half-Blood. The reporters and camera men made tons of articles on his death, but eventually they got bored f writing the same thing and started annoying Percy.

_Maybe you're the better off now, _thought Percy, and caught himself. _Percy, **you** are **alive**. **Jason **is **dead**. Compare problems! _Percy sighed and continued walking to breakfast.

When he got there, August was sitting at Percy's table. August was an alchemist who was also something called a dimension hopper. He had blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and he would look quite handsome if not for the nerdy glasses and big ears he had. August often liked his hair short, and had slightly tan skin. He was always thinking rationally, and hardly ever let major emotion get to him. He was almost robot! August also could play the violin very well, and hated chemists ("Stupid, know-it-all, atom-smashing compound mixers!"). August was completely ignorant of relationships, not only claiming that he doesn't have friends, but also not knowing anything about respecting privacy. The press was better at that, and one time Percy caught a reporter taking pictures of him in his sleep.

"Good morning! I see that new alarm clock I made you worked," exclaimed August cheerfully.

"Can we PLEASE go back to how I was woken up before," pleaded Percy.

"What with Annabeth coming in and waking you up at 10:00 AM? No way! This is much more efficient!" "Besides," added August. "I don't see why you like that method in the first place."

Percy smiled. He remembered when he had first met August. Percy and Annabeth were down in Tartarus when it happened. They had been corned by two Cyclopeses against a wall, and were certain they were about to die. Just then, August had come out of seemingly nowhere, and shot them both dead with a strange weapon (Percy found out later that this was August's 'Potion Pistol').

"That was a close one. You guys would have been dead meat if those Cyclopeses had gotten you," said smiled and declared, "My name is August! I heard you guys were looking for the doors of death. I can show you the way there, as long as we can stop and run a little errand along the way."

"Sure," Said Annabeth, "my name is-"

August cut her off short, saying, "Yes, yes, no need to introduce yourselves; I already know your names."

"How do you know our names?" asked Percy bewildered.

August turned to him and replied, "I know LOTS of things, Percy. Now let's go. Every minute we wait here more monsters are picking up your scent! This way!"

August walked off into a hallway, with Percy and Annabeth following close behind, not sure of what to make of their new companion. August had even closed the door of death from the inside for Percy, reappearing a couple of seconds later outside of them. To this day, August had acted as a guide and advisor to Percy.

"You are sitting at my table," said Percy.

August looked at him sarcastically and asked, "Since when do you care?"

Percy didn't have anything to say to this, so he sat down and ate his breakfast. He was about halfway through when Annabeth walked up for breakfast. Percy looked at her, and just then he remembered what day it was. It was Annabeth's birthday! Percy leapt up, and ran all the way back to his cabin to get his present, causing August to jump with surprise and confusion. when Percy got back to his cabin, he grabbed the present to Annabeth off his dresser. It was the necklace he got in Tartarus. Percy ran back, and met Annabeth heading toward her first class.

"Hey, Annabeth, wait up!"

Annabeth turned to him and smiled. "Hi Seaweed Brain, how are you? I see you remembered my birthday for the first time in your life."

"Oh come on! I always remember you birthday."

"oh yeah? name one time other than now that you remembered?"

"Well obviously there was... well, not be obvious, but there was that time when... additionally there was when... I'm not too certain about it, but maybe... Ummmmmmm... Gods, I really don't know." babbled Percy uncertainly.

Annabeth luaghed and threw her arms around him, and kissed him. Percy smiled, and handed her the present. She was overjoyed to see what it was, and she put it on right away.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed happily, and was about to kiss him again- and was interrupted by August, who said, "Happy Birthday Annabeth, even though I'll never get them. Why would someone want to celebrate being a year older when it's just a year closer to death? But a very Happy Birthday anyway. Sorry, but I didn't get you a pres-" He stopped talking abruptly when he saw Annabeth's necklace. He stared at it in horror for a moment, before slowly asking, "Annabeth? Where did you get that necklace?"

"Percy gave it to me."

August turned slowly to Percy, the look of horror remaining on his face. "Percy? Where did you get that necklace?"

Percy found himself being very annoyed at August. So what about where it came from? it was his present to her. Something made Percy lie about where he found it. "I bought it at a jewelry store."

August must not have believe him, because August replied, "Percy, this is a life or death situation here. Did you tell me the truth?"

"Ummmmmm-"

August's eyes widened as he became more terror stricken by the second. "Percy, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT NECKLACE!?"

Percy gave in. "In a room in Tartarus," he admitted.

August stood there for a second shaking in pure terror. He eventually screamed, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

**So I hope you liked chapter 1 of my first Fanfic.**

**Remember, I encourage you to give me tips on how i could improve my writing.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

August was still screaming. Eventually he got himself together enough to start yelling at Percy. "YOU IDIOT!" he screamed. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL! OH, YOU STUPID IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO SEAL HIM AWAY!? YEARS! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE GONE UP TO MT. OLYMPUS, ACTIVATED AN ATOMIC BOMB, AND THEN SAT ON IT!"

Just then, Piper came up with her present for Annabeth. "Hi Annabeth, "Happy Birth-" she began cheerfully.

August interrupted her, yelling, "THIS IS NO TIME FOR HAPPY BIRTHDAY-ING! WE ARE ALL IN SERIOUS DANGER!"

"August, calm down!" said Percy. "How are we in danger?"

August calmed down a little, and explained, "That necklace you gave Annabeth is one of the several necklaces of power. They have enough they can Gove you a massive army to control that is big enough to destroy western civilization, AND a huge monster to control… that can destroy the world.

Percy's, Annabeth's, and Piper's faces spread to a look of horror.

"And not only that, Percy," continued August. "But when you picked up that necklace, you released a villan that has been trying to obtain his goal for over three centuries. A villan so evil that he was confined to Tartarus by me and that was still not near enough a punishment for him. A villan so crafty that he always comes out on top and can accurately plan for things years ahead in a couple days. His name? The griefer. His goal? Burn the world to the ground."

The three demigods blinked a couple times. Percy heard a camera man say "and cut the tape." Percy sat staring at his friend for a little while longer, then admitted, "I'm sorry, but you lost me at 'not only that.'" August gave a sigh of exasperation, and repeated what he just said. "Oh," said Percy. "And I guess there's seven of them. August rolled his eyes at Percy and replied sarcastically, "Yes, Percy. One ring to bring them all, one ring to find them. One ring to rule them all, and in the darkness bind them. This isn't Lord of the Rings, Percy, this is REAL LIFE! And there's five of them by the way. Now we need to find Griefer, and, not to quote Apocalypse Now, but we need to terminate his command."

"Terminate?" asked Annabeth uncertainly.

August looked at her and confirmed, "Terminate with extreme prejudice."

Just then, August , and got a scared expression on his face. Then three things happened at once. August yelled, "GET DOWN," there was an explosion right next to Percy, and there was darkness.


End file.
